Ch1: Lord Caspan's Journey
Chapter 1: Caspans' Journey The firstborn of a High House from Valor has been traveling the Duchy of Chalk, meeting with new nobility to try and orchestrate a number of tactical alliances with his house back in Valor. Already meeting with a number of lesser houses along the manors and estates that line the Swell river, Lord Caspan has now ventured further north to continue his mission. Meeting with the Baron Devan'ire of Wildermarket Lord Caspan now intends to continue his journey into the more dangerous lands of Northwood, to meet with the Baroness Greendale and then on to meet the three Rosten Barons (three brothers) at Duskwood. Along the way they will try to see any minor nobility they may come across along the way and see what alliances and trade agreements they may create. Heading off with the party (players) they venture throughout the Duchy until the incident after they meet the Three Barons. Combat Encounters: Intrigue Encounters: Difficulty: ''' '''XP Earned by Scene: #Wildermarket - Zero #Jennings - # # # # # Other Rewards: 'NPCs/Minions' 'Featured NPC Characters' *Lord Tern Caspan (High Lord, Firstborn of House Caspan, Educated, 29) **Sir Valeri - Lords Man to Lord Caspan (Low Thirdborn, Knight, 36) ***Werin Gal - Squire to Sir Valeri (Low Thirdborn, actually a trained spy for Caspan, 15) **Lady Areni Caspan (Twin sister to Tern, Bard, 29) *Lord Peercin Falloy (Low Lord, Firstborn of House Falloy, Swordsman, 28) **Lord Pedrin Falloy (Low Lord, Fifthborn of House Falloy, Educated, 21) *Lord Altzen Shent (New Lord, Head of House Shent - Duchy of Chalk, Wealthy, 39) *''Two Hunters'' **Del (from Chalk, skinner and cook, keen bowman, 19, Female) **Londer (Chalk, exceptional bowman, good with a short sword, father of Del, 38) *Dubois - Posing as Lord Alastar Berrin (New Lord, Head of House Berrin - The Dales, 31) *The Three Barons **Baron Avar Rostan (42) **Baron Courdis Rostan (38) **Baron Joran Rostan (33) *Captain Tarrow - Captain of the Heskin - a Ferry that sails the Northwood River (35) 'Combat NPCs' *Watchers 'Minions' *Forest animals 'Scene NPCs' *Retinue Guards *Ferry crew *Keep staff 'Chapters' 'Prologue: Journey's End' ''Scene Synopsis *''Open with action *''Taster of what will come'' Scene opens with the attack on the River Camp, the party already well into the journey which began over a month ago, the camp is attacked by "River Raiders", a well known threat on the Northwood river, but these raiders aren't like those that came before them and are here for only one thing.... the Barons. 'Scene One: Meeting at Wildermarket' ''Scene Synopsis *''Introduce story *''Introduce NPCs'' *''Introduce players'' Meeting at Wildermarket keep under other business the Noble has sent his man, Sir Valeri, ahead to arrange some local hunters wh'''o know the lay of the land to lead them through Northwood, stopping at various points along the way, and then on to Tomony. When they are due to leave they meet up with Felix Grey and the two other members of his hunting party (of which there should be five of). Knowing that they will be hard pushed to feed the entire retinue they grow desparate to find another hunter.... 'Felix Grey' Backstory:' During your regular visit to Wildermarket to trade the spoils of your hunt you were introduced to a man looking to hire a group of hunters and trackers to assist a noblemans retinue on their journey through Northwood towards Tomony. The man identified himself as Sir Valeri, Lords' Man to the firstborn High Lord Tern Caspan of the House Caspen from the Duchy of Valor. The Lord himself was due to be arriving in Wildermarket in just over a week and was prepared to pay handsomly for escorts to help feed and guide his retinue to various locations throughout Northwood and finish in the east. Fifteen gold pieces a man for an expected two months work was too good a deal to pass up on and so you returned to your camp with the news and put together your hunting party. The party consisted of yourself and four others; Londer the exceptional bowman, his daughter Del who was keen with a bow and a fine skinner and cook, Vess whose tracking skills were second to none and Colt who was a master with a net and spear. Leaving your camp three days ago and a day away from Wildermarket where you would meet up with Lord Caspan and his retinue, an arguement between yourself and Colt turned to fists flying and when Vess tried to intervene and help Colt it was only natural for Londer to jump in and even the odds. Bruised and bloodied the two hunters were told to leave with harsh words, and so you arrived at Wildermarket two men short for the journey; not enough to feed the full retinue. A day has already passed since the group was supposed to head out, the last minute hitch of your men disappearing has stalled the journeys beginning, much to the anger of Sir Valeri, as none seem to be in a position where they can travel out on the spur of the moment for a two month hunt.... '*Vorlens* Backstory:' Every two months you travel to the nearest trade outpost to your clan village, the Keep Town of Wildermarket. The wares you bring are of preserved meats, hides and quality furs from the wild bears and the snow cats that can be found around the Heigh Peaks at the border of Scarfell. Though your clan provides well for itself there are some resources that must simply be bought in and so these trips are a necessity; salt to preserve meat, grain for flour and bread, or more efficient toold than your clan can make for themselves. With one of your Clansmen you have made the week long trek, your four stout packhorses burdened with a wealth of trade for market, At the town gates leading into the open market square you are stopped by the two sentry guards, keep militia on official duty, who inform you that in order to trade within the keep you must now have a Kings Writ to be officially recognised as a Forester and he slowly explains the process. The guard, who recognises you as one of the north clansmen, informs you that not only is it illegal to trade without a writ, but illegal to hunt the forests without one as well. The guard informs you that it costs ten gold pieces per year for a writ to enable your clan to hunt the forests and trade their spoils; an amount you know would take months to get. Now you stand at the face of being turned away with your goods, returning to the village without the much needed items your people need that came to trade for... ''Corwin Ealdor's Backstory: '' For the past three weeks you have been traveling as part of a retinue organized by Lord Tern Caspan, firstborn and heir of the High House Caspan of Valor. Amongst his group are the typical guardsmen and occasional indentured servant, but also a number of nobles that, as you, go with him to try and establish some good will with the House. Unlike many High Nobles Lord Caspan is a forward thinking man and does not harbor as much ill will to the Low Houses or New Nobility like many of his peers, quite the opposite and now taking a sabbatical from his duties in Highcliff has ventured into the Duchy of Chalk to meet with many of the nobles there. The journey has been an interesting and busy one, around sixty members traveling with the retinue, made up of over half a dozen lords, their guards and their staff. Making a number of stops from Haven Crossing all along the Swell to the various manors and estates of low and new nobles along the way you have eaten and drank well, been entertained and granted your every indulgence. As word turned to Lord Caspan's continued journey to the north and the prospect of journeying and staying in the Northwood forest, many of the pampered nobility have decided to cut their adventure short and head back to Highcliff with their men and leaving the group at around half its original number. Having been but another face amongst a sea of well wishers and sycophants you have had little time to speak with the High Lord yourself and with all but yourself and three other nobles left you make the decision to stay on for the long journey and edge your chances of your loyalty flourishing into a stronger relationship. A week later you had arrived at Wildermarket, the beginning of this journey across the northern forest, marked by a traditional feast as put on by the Baron Devan'ire. A day later and the party has still not set out, word of some hold up involving the hired hunters who were to guide you through the forest and tend to providing food for the traveling group. Determined to head out today and the prospect of having to leave some people behind so that the available hunters can provide, as the other Lords and soldiers prepare their things you head out into the traders square that takes up most of the Keep... The group begin their journey, setting off late in the day to head toward Carant, but realising they will have to stop off at the small village of Jennings on the way instead of pitching tent by the roadside. Upon arriving they meet the wandering Witness, Parlia, and find out that there has been a sickness in the village. Spending the evening in the local tavern the group drink ale and call it an early night, ready for an early rise. The two Lords Falloy pass out during the drinking having drank too much (including some tainted water...) 'Scene Two: Jennings' *Scene Difficulty: Minor *Scene Rewards: **XP -+2 (Diagnose Lords), +1 (Find girls body) **Coin - **Information - Murderer **Plot Hook - Erldenking/Murderer ''Scene Synopsis * ''The two Lords Falloy remain in Jennings opting to meet up again at Gennys 'Scene Three: Carent' *Scene Difficulty: Minor *Scene Rewards: **XP - 2 (if they link the missing girl to the dead girl and find the body) **Coin - **Information - **Plot Hook - ''Scene Synopsis ''Carent is primarily a trader town made up from an old military camp, identified by the surrounding wooden palisade. Funneling everyone through the main square Carent is generally a place where people are able to pick up cheap wares from those who had no success selling in Wildermarket and are on their return back to where they came from. Arriving in the early afternoon Caspan decides to push the group onwards to try and make up for the delays of Wildermarket and Jennings. The group are given an hour to rest after the days walk, Del sets up a small camp on the exit of town, beginning to cook for the guards and those who do not wish to eat in Carent. In the town they will hear two men (father and son) trying to haggle with one of the stablemen for two horses and then steal the horses. At the camp they will see the two men rushing by on horseback being chased by two mounted guards. Enquiry about either will lead to information about the performers (The Salati Family: Optional knowledge Check Felix (9) to see if he knows them) that passed through and left yesterday evening The mans daughter has gone missing, he believes she has run away with the circus or been taken by them (seen being charmed by a young male performer). The girl has been murdered and once again her body dumped in the town well. 'Scene Four: Greendale Fayre' ''Scene Synopsis ''The group arrive early evening and as they travel further in they see that packing up their things is a wandering fayre; traveling performers and entertainers putting on a show for Carents' residents and those travelers passing through the town. '' ''There is a problem simmering under the colourful exterior of the fayre, two evenings two men arrived from one of the previous townships accusing the performers of taking one of the mens' daughter. The scene was quickly extinguished but the mans final threats lingered with the boy. The man (40s) was taken away but returns, once more looking for the boy (16). Scene Difficulty: Moderate Scene Rewards: XP - 4 Coin - Information - Plot Hook - Sample Intrigue with Baroness Greendale Do nothing Fight the man Persuade him to go home If they help the boy then he will explain the situation and the mans accusations. The girl has been murdered and once again her body dumped in the town well. 'Scene Five: The Gennys Ferry' ''Scene Synopsis ''.. 'Scene Six: Arrival at Duskwood' **''Set the tone of the area - dark, foreboding'' **''Meeting the Barons'' **''Invited to dine with them in the evening'' ***''Questions to the various guests, trying to gague how much power they have'' ***''Group intrigue'' **''At the end of the meal they are given their accomodation'' ***''Hunters - The hearth'' ***''Soldiers - Barracks or hearth'' ***''Nobility (and Zora) - Own rooms'' **''Lords man disappears'' **''Everyone gets drunk'' **''Chosen three are possessed'' **Scene Difficulty: Moderate **Scene Rewards: ***XP - 4 ***Coin - ***Information - ***Plot Hook - ''Scene Synopsis ''.. 'Scene Seven: Attack on the Camp' ''Chapter Synopsis ''.. 'Scene Eight (Bonus): Walking with the Nomon' ''Scene Synopsis ''.. 'Scene Nine (Bonus): Lady Areni' Tales' ''Scene Synopsis ''.. 'Scene Eight (Bonus): ' ''Scene Synopsis *****Scene Difficulty: Moderate *****Scene Rewards: ******XP - 4 ******Coin - ******Information - ******Plot Hook - *****''Meet NPCs (Dubois & Ferry Captain) *****''Sample Intrigue with Lord'' *****''Guard goes missing'' *****Scene Difficulty: Major *****Scene Rewards: ******XP - 8 ******Coin - ******Information - ******Plot Hook - ***** ***** ***** *****Scene Difficulty: Minor *****Scene Rewards: ******XP - ******Coin - ******Information - ******Plot Hook - *****When four sixes are rolled by both hunters (inc. #D) they will get the chance to see the Nomon *****Roll a d10 to see which Nomon they find *****''Reaching the beast (without attacking) - Gain Benefit: Pious'' *****''Killing the beast (and selling/being seen with hide) - Gain Benefit: Famous & Gain Drawback: Reviled (only when dealing with someone from Chalk)'' *****Scene Difficulty: Minor *****Scene Rewards: ******XP - ******Coin - ******Information - ******Plot Hook - *****When four sixes are rolled by both hunters (inc. #D) they will get the chance to see the Nomon *****Roll a d10 to see which Nomon they find *****''Reaching the beast (without attacking) - Gain Benefit: Pious'' *****''Killing the beast (and selling/being seen with hide) - Gain Benefit: Famous & Gain Drawback: Reviled (only when dealing with someone from Chalk)'' *****Scene Difficulty: *****Scene Rewards: ******XP - ******Coin - ******Information - ******Plot Hook - *****